<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Crazy Bastard - Get Better by KoriMuse7124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512405">You Crazy Bastard - Get Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124'>KoriMuse7124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets hurt during a battle fighting off Galran fleets and Keith is NOT happy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Crazy Bastard - Get Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a heavy breath, Lance heaved himself from the pilot seat of Blue. She whispered kindly in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You need rest </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I k-know that, Blue. You should relax too, I wasn't the only one damaged…" He said quietly, gripping at his ribs which were most likely broken. She purred in his mind, sending weak waves of comfort. He cracked a pained smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a tough battle, they did manage to get through it though, only after Voltron was separated by an iron cannon that had done damage to Lance and Blue more than anyone. He was definitely passed out for more than a couple minutes. He had been thrown from the pilot seat and smashed into the dashboard of his lion with a terrifying crunch. They should really start making Pidge make seat belts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he still stood against the pilot seat, managing to find his footing finally. He had been in so much pain when he woke. He heard screams and realized they were his own. He managed to stand, stumbling but falling back into the chair. The team had been worried sick, still fighting the Galra off of the Blue Lion. Lance managed to communicate with them that he was fine. After that everything was a blur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped out of the cockpit and walked out of his lion's jaw. Hunk was the first one to reach him, immediately having Lance lean his full weight on him. "We were seriously worried buddy!" He said, checking Lance's condition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance smiled weakly at him. "I think I just have a concussion and maybe a broken rib, nothing that I can't handle." He tried a laugh but immediately felt regret as a fire in his chest built and screamed at him not to do it again. He groaned and hunched as Hunk held him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy buddy…" Hunk said, helping him walk out into the open hangar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keith, wait!" They both looked up to the sound of Shiro's exasperated voice. Keith was running towards the both of them, helmet off and heaving like a mad man. And if Lance didn't see the look of desperation in his eyes then he would've definitely backed the fuck up. Because, who would want to get run over by the red paladin? Not Lance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Keith did was start to rip Lance's helmet from his head. "Keith!" Hunk said worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow ow! Ow! Keith-" The helmet smashed on the floor and before Lance could say anything else, Keith's lips were roughly on his. His arms wrapped around the base of Lance's neck and yanked him down further into the kiss. Lance could see tears pouring from Keith's eyes behind his eyelids. The kiss became more soft as Lance leaned into it, closing his eyes and twinging in pain as his arms hugged Keith against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the red paladin shaking against him and ignoring the fire building again in his chest, he held him more securely. He felt Keith sigh out a shaky breath and brought his hands up to rest on Lance's cheeks. He moved his fingers across them, acting as if he wouldn't be able to touch Lance again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Keith finally released him, he heard a loud sob. He looked to see Keith staring at him with tears dripping down his cheeks and biting his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keith…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I thought-" He choked on a sob as he hit his head against Lance's paladin armor right where his collarbone was. Lance ran a hand through Keith's mussed hair. "I-I didn't know- you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>s-screaming</span>
  </em>
  <span> a-and-".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point all of the team were looking at the couple with sympathetic looks. "Keith-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The pale man whispered. Lance smiled sweetly down at his boyfriend, tears of his own streaming down his cheeks. "Keith, Carino. Look at me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set his hand against Keith's cheek, wiping a few tears away and moving it to his chin to get him to look up at him. There was so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his eyes that had Lance inhaling sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm right here, love." He whispered, his hand settling on Keith's cheek again. Another sob escaped the red paladin as he leaned his forehead against Lance's. "I'm right here." He whispered again, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Keith's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been hours after the incident and everyone was lounging around in the common room. Pidge and Hunk sat on the floor, playing a card game with a confused Coran. Shiro and Allura were talking quietly among themselves on the couch, every now and then examining the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other couch, Lance was on his back with Keith laying on top of him, his head laying on his chest and his arms hugging the man beneath him. Lance had just been released from a healing pod but knew he needed to calm Keith down before even thinking about showering or changing. He felt gross but when it came to Keith, he didn't care. He ran his fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith also looked tired and worn as Lance. His eyes rimmed red from crying his eyes out. Lance placed a kiss on the top of his head. Moving a hand to rub smooth lines against his back, Lance felt Keith shudder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you keep doing that I'll fall asleep…" He mumbled into Lance's chest. Keith hadn't seemed to change or shower either, still in the latex under suit of his armor with Lance's jacket on. Lance huffed. "Good… you need rest." He mumbled into his hair. Keith sighed, propping his head up with his chin digging into Lance's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said nothing, just staring into Lance's eyes. Lance places a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. "How about a quick shower and then we go to your room?" Lance suggested, going back to scratching at Keith's scalp. The red paladin's eyes fluttered at the sensation before focusing back on Lance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a small smile which had Lance's heart soaring. "Good idea…" He croaked. They both got up from the couch and said their good nights to the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it easy, you crazy bastard.” Pidge said, earning a hushed ‘Language’ from Shiro. The pair laughed and took off towards their shared room. It took a little bit, but with help, they managed to stand in the shower together, washing each other off in the softest way possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are your ribs?” Keith mumbled as Lance was rubbing conditioner in his hair. Lance sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “They’re fine, the pod did away with the damage, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, I’m just worried.” He grumbled. Lance smiled at him and rinsed out his hair. “Honey, I’ll be fine, let's get you to bed.” He said as Keith turned around, throwing his arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you're coming with.” Lance chuckled at that, kissing the bridge of his nose. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both hopped out of the shower, Keith’s mind finally at ease, and dressed for bed. As they both laid down, Keith snuggled closer to his lover and Lance was welcoming him with open arms. Lance laid on his back as Keith curled into his side, hooking his leg over Lances and tangling them together. Lance kissed the top of his head, “Good night... Love you.”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled and kissed at Lance's jaw before settling against his chest again. “Love you too... “</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I've been working on a lot of stuff lately so there is gonna be a bunch of stuff coming out. I'm even working on a new chapter for Don’t You Know That You’re Toxic, which you all should definitely check out as well as my other works! </p><p>I also hope everyone is doing well and staying healthy! </p><p>Comments, Feedback, and Kudos are appreciated!  😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>